The Front Line
by EclareANDGirfan
Summary: Clare struggles along her life after her husband is arrested. She goes to her old friend Adam and stays with him for a while. At the same time Julia left Eli to go to Haiti, will he reconnect with Clare?


**Heyy peoples, (and/or others!) I've been inspired by a book on my Nook (he he that rhymed) It was called Alone. I hope you like it!**

**Clare: 22**

**Eli: 24**

**(Eli)**

The drops poured out of the heavens as a young Elijah Goldsworthy stood and watched the slim fluid trickle off the window.

He had helped himself to a coffee and LBT at the Dot. Peter came over with an apron and handed him the check. He signed it and handed him a $10 bill.

His walkie-talkie had static as he took it off his black utility belt. He was part of Ontario's State _Police_ Special Tactical Operations (_STOP_) _Team._

_Witnessing four accidents and a truck turned over on the highway out the window, Eli made a call to the captain._

Eli couldn't understand the words Captain Arking said through the static except for the word "truck."

Eli understood that his captain had called for a tow-truck. He casually strolled out once the rain stopped and got in his cop car.

The rain instantly blasted on the windshield after the car door closed. Watching the people disappear from the streets they were usually on.

"_We got a guy with a gun, 5641 Marcella St."_

Eli responded to the dispatch and made a few turns. He met up with the Sargent looking at blue prints of the house.

He nodded toward the looking Sargent and kneeled down next to him.

There were three teams of the STOP unit. The first were invaders, they stormed the house if the subject wouldn't take the bait and run out.

Next was the front-line's. They stay back ready and armed calling out the subject.

Finally were the snipers. Snipers stayed in trees and behind bushes, if there were any action they would have to snipe the subject.

"Goldsworthy, Torres, you're on the front-line." Sargent said.

We walked to our trunks and grabbed out backpacks with all the supplied a recruit could need: a riffle, ammo, flash-bombs, grenades, a flashlight, batteries, a heartbeat monitor, and a First-Aid pack.

In high school Adam and Eli made a promise to each other that we would work together, Bullfrog convinced me to help Ontario by being a STOP officer.

Eli smiled at him taking out the ammo. They sat down next to a bush and unloaded the rest of the supplies.

"So, it's been like a couple weeks, what's new?" Adam asked the dark haired boy, loading his ammo.

"Julia asked me if she could move in. I told her no." He replied.

"Why? Julia's really nice… and even pretty." Adam commented and complimented.

"Our relationship was new and exciting a couple months ago. I just don't feel it with her. I don't get that feeling, where anything and everything that happened to me that was horrible is just lifted off my shoulders."

"If you don't feel that-" The redhead pumped his gun, "you obviously don't love her anymore." 

Eli stared as the boy looked over the bushes. He loaded his gun just after the Sargent yelled his orders to the armed men.

"They've got no word from the neighbors. I'm surprised out here in the woods they could even have any neighbors. Lots of freak shows live here."

Eli laid his gun over the bush and looked through the scope, aiming the red dot at light and dark spots.

**(Clare)**

Clare Diane Martin held the razor blade to her wrist, the red liquid storming out like the ocean. She laid her hand over the edge of the white solid tub.

A booming sound kicked the door. "I know what you're doing bitch! I'm not afraid to use this gun."  
>The sounds of her ordering husband were hushed by her child.<p>

Little Andrew was crying in the room over, that's all she could focus on. She covered her wrist with her hand and opened the bathroom window.

He long arms helped her grip the windowsill as she stretched and grunted to reach the next window. She gripped it between her palms. The bathroom door was banged open as she climbed into the other room.

She got the blue eyed Andrew Kelly and stormed back out the window. Ever since Jake forced her into sex, she had known he cracked.

She remembered someone else cracked… someone she loved. She couldn't remember who though.

"Help!" She shouted. An officer came by her and hurried her into a car.

"He's in the bedroom." She announced to the walking away man.

He turned his head and nodded at the girl. Not only out of pain, but out of pity.

She buried the back of her head in the seat and rocked her baby to sleep.

"When did this happen?" She questioned herself, looking out the window.

The lights lit up the home like a Christmas tree.

A redheaded boy got in the car a half hour later.

He looked over at the girl. "Anywhere special you wanna go?" He asked.

The girl stayed silent and after a minute turned her head slowly.

"I know you." He smiled at the girl.

"How?" She sounded a little sassy, but was trying to play.

"What was it? Claudia? Clarice? Clare? Oh my gosh! Clare Diane Edwards, it's you!"

"It took you long enough, Adam." She replied. She hugged him from the side.

He didn't respond for a while. His face dropped. "So that was-"

"Yes, it was Jake. I don't have anywhere to go now." Clare began whipping tears with her free hand.

"You can stay with Katie and me for a couple of days, just until we get the bank to give you money."

She looked at Adam; her friend was there for her once again. She smiled and giggled a little.

"So who's this?" He gestured to the baby.

"This is Andrew."  
>"Andrew? You named your baby after my brother?"<p>

She giggled. "I forgot all about him. Give him that as a compliment though."

The car shuffled its gears and rode along the broken and chipped pavement.

**Later****…**** (Clare's POV)**

Baby Andrew was sleeping in the crib next to my couch. Katie was out with her friends, but when I asked Adam about the crib he wouldn't answer. I think I got the idea though. **(A/N Adam's a boy in this)**

I shuffled throughout the night, and then I heard the front door open. Katie and I had our… differences, but I think once Adam and I explain it to her, she'll lighten up.

"Adam!" Katie yelled. I had my eyes snapped shut. "Who is this girl sleeping on the couch?" Her words slurred.

Her friends must be stubborn bitches.

Adam walked out. I fake stretched and waved at the two. I checked on Andrew for a second.

"I'll tell you in the morning. But don't worry, it's just Clare."

"Who's Clare?" She asked. I don't know if it was from the fact it had been five years, or the fact that she was drunk.

"You know Eli's ex-girlfriend? From high school?"

"Oh! Clare Edwards! Yeah, I hated her." She laughed instantly. "I'm just kidding. Clare and I are going to be BFF's, right Clare."

"Right," I muttered and walked by her side and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "just after you get a good sleep."

I led her up the stairs and helped her sit down on her bed.

"See you in the morning." I called as she smiled and looked around the room.

I walked back downstairs and hushed a weeping Andrew to sleep.

I curled up into a fetal position on the couch. Admiring everything that could creek or move in the house.

**(Eli's POV) The Next Morning**

There was no dispatch this morning, I could tell from my lucky streak. I woke up and got dressed in a white V-neck and black skinny jeans.

When I got downstairs I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd you get in?" I asked her, not looking at her face.

She turned my head, "secret key taped to the doorframe?" She explained and took the key out of her pocket.

_Oh. _I thought. _I need a new place to keep those keys._

"I made you French toast!" She squeaked. _God, why is this chick so hyper-happy this morning?_

"Thanks?" I guessed.

"No problem." She stood on the other side of the island.

"So what happened yesterday?"

I sighed and looked down at my food, twirling my French toast in the strawberry syrup.

"There were four wrecks, a threaten too. Some guy with a gun threatened to kill his wife."

She cleared her throat after some small talk.

"What's different?" I finally asked, as a breath I didn't know I held in me flew out.

"I'm going to Haiti for a year."

I sat in silence and dropped my fork. "A year?" I watched it drown in syrup.

"Yeah, we're going to help the people there and give them resources. But I promise I'll IM you and everything!"

"These long distance relationship things make me feel like I'm in a soap opera. I don't understand why you're so dramatic!"

"Eli stop yelling at me!" She shouted. It felt like I woke up. I got up from my seat and embraced her.

Her hands balled up into fists and wrapped around my neck.

"It'll be okay."

"But it won't." Was my reply. After a minute of hugging, we broke apart.

"I know…" She admitted. "Bye." She teared up and kissed me one last time before walking out my door.

I sat down and threw my mug and plate into the sink, my streak had ended after 3 minutes.

**How did you like my first chapter? Don't worry because there is eclare to come! I wanted to get Julia out of the way without killing anyone!**

**Colleen**


End file.
